1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to spread spectrum signal technology and, more particularly, to a scheme for tracking a binary offset carrier (BOC) signal that is used in spread spectrum signal technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spread spectrum technology has been increasingly widely used in digital wireless communication due to its excellent security performance and its characteristic of being robust to noise and jamming.
In satellite navigation technology corresponding to a representative application field of spread spectrum technology, when a plurality of navigation satellites randomly transmit a plurality of satellite navigation signals, each containing information about the current location and time of the corresponding navigation satellite, to the ground, a satellite navigation receiver on the ground receives the plurality of satellite navigation signals, calculates the coordinates of the current locations of the navigation satellites and the arrival times of the signals, and determines its three-dimensional (3D) location in the Earth coordinate system using triangulation.
A satellite navigation receiver theoretically requires at least three satellite signals in order to determine its longitude, latitude and height, and requires one more satellite signals in order to improve accuracy by eliminating time error between satellites. Accordingly, at least four satellites are required.
Many countries have developed independent satellite navigation systems for economic and military reasons. Although the United States Global Positioning System (GPS) is most widely used and famous, the European Union's Galileo system, the Russian GLONASS, the Chinese COMPASS system, and the Japanese QZSS system (which will be expanded to the JRANS system in the future) are also being currently operated or developed.
Since satellite navigation signals should be robust to interference and jamming, various and elaborate modulation schemes have been employed. It is worthy of notice that the majority of the next-generation satellite navigation systems have replaced a conventional a phase shift keying (PSK) modulation scheme or have employed a BOC modulation scheme in addition to a PSK modulation scheme. The width of the main peak of an auto-correlation function used for the BOC modulation scheme is short, and thus the BOC modulation scheme exhibits better signal tracking performance than the PSK modulation scheme.
Furthermore, the BOC modulation scheme is characterized in that spectral separation occurs and energy is shifted from the center of a band to the periphery thereof, unlike the PSK modulation scheme, and thus the BOC modulation scheme can be additionally applied to a band in which a conventional modulation scheme has been used. Using these characteristics, the next-generation satellite navigation systems can employ the BOC modulation scheme in addition to the PSK modulation scheme, thereby being able to ensure the improvement of performance and backward compatibility.
A BOC signal is a signal that is expressed as a product of a pseudo random noise (PRN) code with a sine or cosine rectangular sub-carrier. A BOC signal is expressed as a BOCsin(kn,n) or a BOCcos(kn,n) depending on the type of sub-carrier, where k is a positive integer indicative of the ratio of the chip period of a PRN code to the period of a sub-carrier, and n is indicative of the ratio of PRN code chip transmission rate to 1.023 MHz, that is, the clock frequency of a C/A code.
Although a BOC signal has high signal tracking performance and excellent compatibility with the conventional PSK modulation scheme, it is problematic in that many side peaks occur around a main peak where an auto-correlation function has the highest value, unlike the PSK scheme having a single peak. A problem in which, upon tracking a BOC signal, synchronization is established with a side peak instead of a main peak due to the presence of side peaks, that is, the so-called ambiguity problem, may occur.
Conventional BOC signal tracking schemes are disclosed in: the paper by Z. Yao, X. Cui, M. Lu, Z. Feng, and J. Yang, “Pseudo-Correlation-Function-based Unambiguous Tracking Technique for Sine-BOC Signals,” IEEE Trans. Aero. Electron. Syst., vol. 46, no. 4, pp. 1782-1796, Oct. 2010 (“conventional scheme 1”); the paper by H. Kim, Y. Lee, and S. Yoon, “A Novel Unambiguous Correlation Function for Cosine-Phased BOC Signal Tracking,” J. Korean Inst. Commun. Sciences, vol. 38, no. 05, pp. 409-415, May 2013 (“conventional scheme 2”); and the paper by Y. Lee; D. Chong; I. Song; S. Y. Kim; G. I. Jee; S. Yoon, “Cancellation of Correlation Side-Peaks for Unambiguous BOC Signal Tracking,” Communications Letters, IEEE, vol. 16, no. 5, pp. 569, 572, May 2012 (“conventional scheme 3”).